<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walking The Fields Where Poisoned Flowers Swell by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571044">Walking The Fields Where Poisoned Flowers Swell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Blow Jobs, F/M, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:30:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang has a Beowolf at her mercy, and with nobody around to get in her way, she can do whatever she wants to it. Like indulge in her cravings for monster sex. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walking The Fields Where Poisoned Flowers Swell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang had a Grimm down on the ground, dead to rights and cowering as it shifted, beaten into a state of panicked submission where Yang held all the cards now, and as she strode toward it, she had all the confidence of someone about to deliver the final blow. Yang was proud of herself as could be after tussling with an alpha Beowolf and coming out on top, having all the reason in the world to be smug as could be about her advance now as she drew toward him, eyes wicked and flickering in delight. "You guys get easier to fight every time I see one of you," she boasted, smile creeping across her lips as she inched closer to him. "And now, how am I supposed to feel like a young woman in absolute peril if I can't even get the feeling that you're a threat to me? It's not even sexy and dangerous any more."</p><p>After throwing her gloves to the ground and dropping her shorts to her ankles, Yang reached for the Beowolf's groin and begin to run at his sheath, the best letting out confused noises as she made sure she was proving her point now, starting to tease his cock out with firm motions and an insistence that made the Beowolf even less clear on what was happening to him. "When I thought you were big, scary monsters ready to rape a helpless girl who'd be ashamed in defeat, you were the sexiest thing in the world. Now it's hard to really be afraid of you guys, and I don't feel like much of a danger slut shaking my hot ass and hoping that a big, scary Nuckalevee won't stretch it out with its massive horsecock and make my taut tummy bulge out." She was bragging as she molested the beast, making its cock merge slowly. A fat, beefy dog dick that Yang's attention was very fully upon as she kept working at his pleasure. There was a marked lack of patience to go around as Yang did her part to provoke his cock, caring now only about getting what she wanted from him.</p><p>Yang was eager to drop to her knees between the Beowolf's hind legs, forcing him more firmly onto his back as she continued to talk. "See, one day, a badass bitch had a nasty run-in with a monster, and she should have been scared shitless over that, because she was just an aspiring huntress to be. Still had a long way to go, wasn't even in school for it yet. But something about getting stuffed full of monster dick turned her on o much that when her dad found her, she was lying on the floor fingerfucking herself with the Ursa cum she'd been pumped full of. Her dad found her, and knew immediately it was going to be a problem. And it was!'</p><p>The Beowolf's cock had emerged fully from its sheath, and Yang happily climbed on top of it, sitting herself onto his cock with a firm and urgent slam down, pushing carelessly into the commotion and the ecstasy of letting herself give in to her deepest, most sinful wants. "Nngh, that's some good doggy dick! Anyway... So, what's a girl to do when she gets hooked on monster dick? Keep running out to get more monster dick, of course. Everyone in my family knows I'm a slut for Grimm cock at this point. They had tov save me so many times, and my teammates have had to bail me out too. D you have any idea how embarrassing it is for your team to all yell at you at the same time because they've been looking everywhere, and you were up in the nest of some nevermore getting your brains fucked out?"</p><p>There was no way Yang would get a response. She didn't want one, really; relishing in her own debauchery as she talked up her slutty actions with dirty talk aplenty formed the main reason for her actions. Yang wanted to brag and to revel in her own depravity, nothing more. And she was getting plenty of it as the beast squirmed beneath her. Her pussy enveloped his cock, drawing eager groans from the animal as the soreness of being beaten and thrown to the ground now conflicted with the sensual touches he received, a confusion that left him compromised and aimless, not sure what to think about this at all.</p><p>"I remember the day dad gave up on trying to get me to take 'real boys' seriously, too. I came home just covered in jizz. It was all over my face. I'd walked home like that, stumbled in through the door wearing it on my clothes. I'd sucked off a whole cave full of Ursas and let them cover me in s much cum then just walked in the front door like that. I wanted to wear my slutty shame all the way home, and it was so hot to let go like that. Sure, I reeked of cock, but there wasn't going to be another moment of trying to get me to be 'normal' and date after that."</p><p>Yang pushed confidently down the beast's cock as she spoke, easing her way lower and embracing the pleasures they came, confident in her advance and shamelessly eager in her exploration of the pleasure coming on stronger as she abandoned all reason for something truly beautiful. She was unafraid now, working up and down his cock with confident sweeps, hips in ready motion and the hunger building messier inside her. Yang couldn't resist the merciless indulgence and fever that kept rising. She wanted more, pleasure pulling her deeper in as she went through the pleasure, craving so much need and excitement and want, lost to the bursts of excitement that didn’t want to quit her. Yang felt like she was in control here, and used every bit of that control in her shameless indulgence of this Beowolf's dick.</p><p>"You're not much of a talker, are you? That's okay, a cute, docile little puppy like you should can just keep being adorable and useless, I'll get the job done for us both." She didn't know what point there was in teasing the animal, but Yang was absolutely certain of her dominance as she pushed harder, as she indulged faster and hotter. "And I'll do all the talking for both of us. Your dick's nice, and I'll keep going while you just lie there and try to brush off how badly I kicked your ass." Being loud and smug while taking dick was Yang's favorite way to go about getting fucked. She gave up to all of this with absolutely no sense of control or restraint, just greedy pulses and needs getting faster and harder on through her. She was happy to let the sensations rule her.</p><p>"And I bet you're wondering too; did I really become a huntress even though I'm addicted to monster cock? And fuck yeah, of course I did!" She threw her head back, laughing louder her hips worked in hastier crashes of delight. "I love Grimm cock so much, and what better way to get stuffed full of it than to have a professional reason to be around them? Plus, I have the skills to fight one off if I think I'm in danger, although a hot monster slut usually doesn't have trouble. You guys never want to hurt a human if she'll offer her holes up and be your cumslut. Smart."</p><p>Eager groans and growls rang out as the Beowolf tried to meet the chaos that Yang showed off. There wasn't a whole lot of sense to any of this, and the pleasure was hastening quicker and greedier, pleasure starting up quicker with so much chaos and heat that didn't feel sensible or calm. There was a whole lot more pleasure and fire than could be dealt with. The snug embrace of a slick, greedy pussy around his cock was enticing, and he felt energy begin to creep over him as he let the pleasure ache, let the rise of hunger rush through him. He wanted her, and the way that Yang so proudly and boldly faced him with the utmost greed was infuriatingly enticing. She was so alluring, so wild, and it pulled him to want to crave her, greed urging faster.</p><p>For all that Yang boasted and sighed about the way the monster gave no fight, there was honestly no greater rush for her than beating and dominating a Grimm. She loved the helplessness, but the chance to prove her supremacy and then ride the dick of the monster she just punked out was as grand as could be. Raw and uncompromising desire pushed her limits harder, kept Yang heaving quicker. Yang was the queen, utterly in control, taming beasts and using their bodies for her own desires, her lust and her supremacy coming together in the smuggest and ego-intensifying of ways, bringing with it spikes of pure excitement and desire that came on stronger and messier by the second.</p><p>Yang was unstoppable. As she heaved faster and greedier back and forth, everything she did was a greedy expression of raw desire, of pleasures hitting faster and messier as she explored her desires and allowed the chaos to wash across her body, waves of heat and hunger and want that didn't let up for a second. She rode this beast with all the greed and commotion she could muster, and the pleasures spiked up so hot that she wasn't able to keep track of them all. She just wanted it so badly, let the needs tear her asunder and push her into a sate of dizzy, hopeless fervor from which she wasn't sure she could pull back. She just kept going, head rolling back, fingers digging into fistfuls of fur and accepting the molten, shameless joy of being addicted to beast dick.</p><p>Their orgasms were closer than either was ready to face, moaning louder through the greed, through the heaving back and forth of pleasures coming in waves surging up through them both. Yang grabbed at her chest to grope herself as she rode quicker, the Beowulf just taking the pleasure and holding strong as the pretty human rode out her bliss atop him. Yang was happy to give in, riding out the ecstasy and howling, "Good boy!" again and again as she came on top of him, loving what the animal was giving her in terms of energy, needing more of it.</p><p>The Beowolf couldn't take any more. He let out a wild howl as her came, and the eruption of his cum deep into Yang's greedy pussy had her falling in turn, screaming and thrashing as she rode out the moment and let the orgasm burn her up from within. He was shameless about giving up, his cock erupting into the greedy embrace of Yang's spasming pussy. They found pleasure together, a wild rush of pleasure and excitement leaving no shame to the moment, wild heat and need and hunger that didn't feel sensible. Careless pulses and ecstasies brought on wild waves of everything Yang needed.</p><p>But it also gave the Beowolf a rush of energy. He got over the beating she had given him, and ow it was time to lash out, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her off of his cock, primal snarls and fierce canine noises rumbling as he pushed Yang down onto her ground. He moved quickly, and in the dizzy, post-coital bliss she was in, Yang was a lot more vulnerable and helpless, unprepared for his lashing-out and the way he grabbed her, shoving her onto her hands and knees so he could slam into her rom behind.</p><p>"Oh, doggy's getting mad," Yang teased, gasping out in joy as she felt the suddenness of the Beowolf over her. As he mounted her body and began to pound into her twat, she was overjoyed, shrieking out happily as he began to fuck her, and all the focused, vigorous pressure that the Beowolf showed Yang was everything she wanted. "Show me what you can do, boy. You can't fight, but maybe you can fuck!"</p><p>Bestial fervor carried the beast's thrusts on with something to prove, showing off what he was capable of with savage thrusts and ecstasy, hungrily shoving on to claim her snug hole. Back and forth thrusts moved with savage intensity to show off just how much control he held, his massive body hanging over Yang's and overwhelming her as this all began in ferocious earnest. Nothing to hold back the chance to brutalize, as savage thrusts pushed on rough and shameless. The brutality behind is every thrust was a chance to reassert control, a chance to push this human into apology and submission after how hard he rode him. It was a chance to assert himself, a brutal opportunity driven by the most shameless and most greedy of intentions. </p><p>"Show me what you can do, boy. A kinky monster dick addict like me needs something special!" Yang was certain he didn't understand any of this, but it was imperative that she indulge harder in all the pleasure she could, pleasures heaving on and indulging messier as she let absolute bliss overtake her. he was unafraid of letting this all go, embracing her hungers and the wild thrills of giving up completely, giving in and exploring the idea that what she needed, above all else, was to get fucked. Being mounted was way more the kind of monster cock fix she needed. It was raw, rough, and it brought with it the spiral downward into ecstasy that she so sorely needed. There wasn't anything quite like it, and the more she let herself give in, the happier she was.</p><p>Being fucked down on all fours was a lot more intense and feverish than riding a supine beast's lap. For Yang, it was all the more exciting; she got to soak into pleasure here like she couldn't in other ways. Every messy motion back and forth brought on pulses of a delight she was happy to ride back and forth with, excitement building as every swell of this delight kept her giving in up, kept her abandoning sense for something so perfect and so greedy that she couldn't deal with all of it. It just kept happening, bringing with it so many desperate wants that had to be given into. A hard, punishing claiming was everything Yang wanted, and she felt overjoyed b the chance to open up to it, the chance to embrace her every want, her molten desires keeping her heaving back and forth. She met his thrusts as best she could, accepting the thrilling, throbbing messes of pleasure that just kept coming. Waves of greed and ecstasy kept her drunk and dizzy, delirium ruling her in the most satisfying and messy of ways.</p><p>The feeling of a meaty Grimm dick inside of her was, at the core of it, all that Yang really wanted, and having the creature she'd beaten up take charge of her again was absolute delight. She didn't care how overbearing he came on; she loved thrill of getting taken. Loved going from a position of smug control to getting pounded stupid, and as she received this merciless treatment, all she could do was howl, taking his cock and embracing the senseless joys. It was utterly senseless, and the unstoppable thrusts just kept giving her what she craved, cloying desires that felt like a stormy rush. She wasn't able to resist these pleasures, and they kept coming with such absolute bliss that nothing else mattered.</p><p>Yang wanted a surprise. Wanted to see what he could do and ow he could impress her. Then came the knot. A sudden slam forward that caught Yang utterly by surprise, a pressure burying into her with so much heat and fever that she had absolutely no way to deal with all of it, and it was incredible about giving up to. She screamed, feeling the massive bulb force its way in dn begin to stretch her out, pulsing throbs of the big cock sending shots of messy spunk deep into her. Yang's spine arched back, and wild howls rang out with bright, senseless panic as she felt herself give up. She felt overjoyed, dizzy, the pleasure bringing her own hard into the warmth and the delight of complete fucking surrender.</p><p>The knot held her in place, not just stretching out her twat, but keeping her stuck under his thrall. There would be no pulling back for now; Yang was going to have to take it, going to have t hang out until the knot deflated enough to let her go. That excited her; she wasn't going anywhere and had no reason to worry about it, just lying in low, shameful delight as the cum began to drip out of her. He was over her, and he would be for a while to come.</p><p>Which was, in truth, just the way that Yang liked it. "Good boy," she cooed. "Maybe I'll let you run away when this knot comes out instead of finishing the contract."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>